<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Admirer by Donnistarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237322">The Secret Admirer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnistarz/pseuds/Donnistarz'>Donnistarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, wrestling - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Secret Admirer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnistarz/pseuds/Donnistarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a secret admirer, who keeps on sending you flowers. You give up on trying to find them, but you end up finding them when you least expect it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Rhodes/Reader (Platonic), Maxwell Jacob Friedman/Reader, mjf/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first MJF fiction. I hope I do him justice!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roses and Sunflowers for a Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You looked up from your cellphone seeing Cody with the bouquet in his hands. There was a note attached to the bouquet. A couple of weeks now, Y/N has been getting a bouquet along with a cute little note. You have no idea who is sending the flowers to you. You started lingering around backstage longer, hanging onto corners, listening to conversations, trying to figure out who could be the person sending these flowers. You thought it was some prank at first. If it was a prank, it wouldn’t have gone on for so long, right?</p><p>You took the bouquet from Cody, “Thank you, but I am sure Brandi is going to be pissed at me from getting these flowers from you.” You joked a bit.</p><p>Cody playfully rolled his eyes, “Do you have any idea who is sending you these flowers? It’s been going on for a while now?”</p><p>“I have no idea.” You shrugged your shoulders.</p><p>“I’ve given up on trying to find out who is sending them to me. I don’t think I will find out who it is.”</p><p>“You never know, Y/N/N, it’s probably going to happen when you least expect it.”</p><p>“Like love? Please.”</p><p>“I’ll laugh when both of it hits you in the face. It’ll stop you from being so jaded.” He pointed out.</p><p>You laughed, “Yeah, right, Cody.” You brushed off.</p><p>“I mean, is there anyone in particular you want it to be?” Your eyes fell on Maxwell, who just walked past with Wardlow. You love for your secret admirer to be him. You doubt it's him though. You are starting to think it might be Sammy Guevara with the way he is blowing kisses at you. Wouldn’t a secret admirer want to keep it a secret?</p><p>“It’s not Sammy.” Your eyebrow raised, “What makes you say that?” You were a bit relieved though.</p><p>“He thinks it’s “stupid” to get you flowers. He thinks he’d be able to impress you with his body.” Cody rolled his eyes as the words came out of his mouth.</p><p>You made a face at that. “Ew, no, no, no.”</p><p>“Yeah, so it’s not him. Just be careful, Y/N/N. I know you’re going to find him sooner or later.” He told you as a warning.</p><p>You nodded your head. “I will, you know how I am.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later, Y/N.”</p><p>“Talk to you later, Cody.”</p><p>There was something off about Cody tonight. He seemed very protective of you. You didn’t know what it was about. Does he know who it is? You slipped your phone in your pocket while walking down the hall. Due to all this talking with Cody, you didn’t have time to cherish the bouquet you got this week. You sniffed the flowers with a grin on your face. Whoever the admirer is, figure out your love of flowers. It’s definitely the quickest way to get your attention. You opened the note attached to the flowers.</p><p>
  <em>‘Your smile is like the sunrise. I hope these flowers keep that beautiful smile on your face, Sunshine. xoxo💖‘</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smiled brightly while reading the note. It gave you butterflies in your stomach while reading the note. The notes were always so sweet. You really wanted to find the person writing these notes. Whoever is doing this, You would give them a chance. You’d kiss them on the lips.</p><p>“Did you see how happy Y/N looked, Wardlow?” You heard Maxwell around the corner.</p><p>You assumed he’s talking to Michael. You decided to listen. Eavesdropping is wrong, but you heard your name. Anyone hears their name, they’re going to be curious. You’re no different.</p><p>Wardlow nodded his head, “Yeah, she really was.” He said.</p><p>“When are you going to tell her how you feel?” Wardlow asked Maxwell.</p><p>A sigh fell from Maxwell’s lips, “You know it’s not going to be that easy for me.” He began. “She wouldn’t be interested in a guy like me. Y/N is sweet, kind, and absolutely beautiful inside and out. She is one of the few genuine, down-to-earth people we have nowadays. Honestly? She is way too good for me. If she ever gave me a chance, I would give her the whole world. Besides, Y/N deserves better.” Maxwell told him. Y/N smiled, feeling butterflies in your stomach. It was Maxwell this whole time? It all made sense. You always see him around. Especially when she is getting flowers. You’d catch him staring here and there. He’d always look away whenever you“caught” him. You were going to take a chance. You peaked out of the corner. Wardlow’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Who said that I wouldn’t be interested in a guy like you?” Y/N asked.</p><p>Maxwell had a shock look on his face as he looked at Wardlow. He turned around to see you. He looked flustered, and he looked like he saw a ghost. Wardlow patted Maxwell’s shoulder, “I will leave you both to it, then.” He walked off, leaving Y/N and Maxwell.</p><p>“Did you hear all of that?” Y/N nodded and smiled,</p><p>“Yes, I did, Max.” You told him.</p><p>“You’ve been the person sending these?” Maxwell scratched the back of his neck, nervously.</p><p>“It was me.” He admitted the truth to you.</p><p>“I heard you talking to Kris about how much you liked them. I decided to send you some any chance I got. It turned into a weekly thing. I just want to see you happy,”</p><p>“You already make me happy, Max. Going out of your way just to send these to me? You didn’t have to do that. Just doing something like this means so much. Thank you, Maxwell.” You told him. A bright blush showed on his cheeks as he listened to you.</p><p>Maxwell chuckled, “It’s no problem, Sunshine.”</p><p>“I have to give you something.”</p><p>“What would that be?” You got on your toes, and you pulled Maxwell into a kiss. He wasn’t expecting it at first. Once the shock wore off, he kissed you back on the lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck while kissing him. Slowly, Maxwell pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>“So, does that mean you’ll give me a chance?” Maxwell asked, still in shock.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You got it, Max.” You giggled before he planted a kiss of his own on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>